Aishiteru Baka : Un nuevo comienzo
by AkunoChesshire
Summary: una nueva historia se a creado , nuevas chicas ingresan al raimon creando lio y confusiones en los corazones de los jugadores ¿podra surgir el amor en Raimon?..soy mala en los sumary pero es Ashiteru Baka re-escrito , denle una oportindad ..no mas occ
1. Prologo

_**Hola, primero que todo una disculpa, no he podido continuar ningún fic ya que:**_

_**1: no tenia inspiración **_

_**2: tuve problemas familiares y estoy viviendo con mi padre, **__**NO TENGO**__** internet por eso demorare en subir los capítulos, aviso puede ser que los suba un lunes y luego pasen días y los subo el viernes **__**NO**__** tendré día fijo para subir los capítulos, contesto MP desde el celu así que los que desean mandarme la ficha de su occ podre leerla con rapidez **_

_**3: Eliminare Aishiteru Baka, no se asusten, no será una "Eliminación" ya que lo reescribiré en este nuevo fic, este es el prologo de la historia = Aishiteru baka: Un nuevo comienzo, será una historia parecida a la anterior pero será OCxJUGADORES es decir HaruixFudo, así que necesitare occ mas abajo les dejo la ficha, tendrá partes de "Aishiteru Baka" aviso de ante mano **_

_**4: solo aparecerá **__**UN SOLO PERSONAJE **__**de **__**In**__**a**__**z**__**uma Eleven GO y **__**NO**__** estará a elección de pareja **_

_**PD: Storie d'amore y Blackymandi les pido una especial disculpa ya que ellas estaban en "Aishiteru Baka" así que si lo desean ya están directo en el fic, pero necesito que completen unas cosillas **_

_**Sin más espero que les guste esta historia o mejor dicho el prologo de esta extraña historia de amor y comedia **_

_Cursiva: pensamientos _

**Negrita: cosas escritas **

**Negrita subrayada:****nombres de canciones o lugares**

Normal: diálogos y acciones

Inazuma eleven _** NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD **_

_*********************Aishiteru Baka: Un nuevo comienzo**********************_

_************Prologo: el comienzo de todo *****************_

Sonreía por decima vez en la tarde, ya conocía los acordes de la hermosa melodía que resonaba en la habitación **Fur Elise* **,sus agiles dedos se movían con gracia y maestría danzando sobre las teclas blancas y negras las cuales sonaban , cerró los ojos disfrutando el delicado sonido del piano hasta que se detuvo luego de unos minutos de haber iniciado, abrió los ojos al escuchar los aplausos de la multitud para luego levantarse del taburete y para hacer una reverencia , se aparto con delicadeza un mecho de cabello rizado hasta tocar sus glúteos y blanco como la nieve al contrario de sus ojos verde jade los cuales miraron al público presente y mostro una suave sonrisa de sus rosados labios resaltantes a su pálida piel aunque de un color durazno , su mirada se poso en el joven sentado en el primer asiento frente a ella Shindou Takuto, ambos sonrieron mutuamente a la vez que las luces de los reflectores se apagaban dejando a la chica en la oscuridad y aplausos…

-esa chica a estado maravillosa- Shidou Takuto conversaba con un hombre de cabellera de un color castaño oscuro casi llegando a negro y de orbes avellana –le pido por favor que me deje llevarla a Japón junto a una beca del instituto de música y arte -su mirada se torno seria a la vez que miraba a los ojos del mayor

-está bien, pero no cubriré costo alguno, sígame, en mi oficina están todos los documentos que necesita-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina sin saber que la persona de quien hablaban estaban a pocos metros de ahí, sus labios esbozaron otra sonrisa de alegría y felicidad, la primera parte del plan estaba lista saco un aparatito del bolsillo y marco un número muy conocido

**Para: **

**Monstro devora helados **

**Nee nee…conseguí la beca, ¡la conseguí! Pronto estaré con ustedes *w* , pero no le digas nada a Nii-san onegaii, hablamos luego me están llamando a la oficina principal**

**Att: Harui…**

Envió el mensaje para luego dar un gritillo de emoción, los extrañaba a ambos echo a correr al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez -Japón…volveré a casa…- una sonrisa de nostalgia adorno su rostro junto con una lagrima traicionera, esperaba que todo saliera bien, así volvería a verlos…especialmente a él…

_*******************************Fin de Prologo ******************************_

_**Sé que es algo corto pero algo es algo x3 los occ acá esta la ficha :**_

_**Nombre y apellido: si son familiares de un personaje **__**ESPECIFICAR **_

_**Apariencia:**__** NO**__** quiero cosas como cabello rojo piel pálida ojos azules y ya, por favor háganlo tan largo como quieran pero no me escojan cabello blanco **_

_**Chico: **__**NO **__** aparto a ninguno quien lo escoja primero se lo lleva **__**MENOS FUDO**__** ya esta apartado si quieren escogerlo para un triangulo amoroso está bien pero **__**NO **__** el occ no se quedara con el **_

_**Chica: si hay chicos que quieran participar va lo mismo con Harui **_

_**Historia: háganla tan larga como se le de la relagada gana (yo los amo :3 ) **_

_**Personalidad: **__**NO**__** quiero cosas como frio/a y seria/o algo que los especifique bien, no quiero irme por el camino equivocado algo laaaaargo **_

_**Residencia: en Japón o Francia **_

_**Japón: instituto Raimon (u otro) técnicas que poseen y amistades **_

_**Francia: instrumento que toca u otra cosas, pintura, teatro entre otros y si tienen familia en Japón **_

_**Vestimenta: el uniforme del Raimon y el de Francia ya esta, casual, traje de baño, de salir y disfraz **_

_**Mejor amigo/amiga: los que están en Francia los aran luego de que lleguen y los de Japón se sobrentiende **_

_**Eso es todo, si tienen dudas me dicen :3 hasta la próxima –Dark Fuera- **_


	2. chapter 1: viajes

_**Hola, de nuevo yo con Aishiteru Baka: un nuevo comienzo, espero que les guste el cap y gracias a los que enviaron sus occ, Inazuma eleven **__**NO **__** me pertenece, sin más que decir los dejo con el cap**_

**Negrita: cosas escritas **

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Asteriscos entre corchetes ([*]): cambio de escena/lugar

_Occ que aparecen en este cap _

_Daria Aguirre Valentine-j_

_Yuri Ryunkki: Aria Blanc _

_Nemuro3003: Iberis Yorumo _

_Mesariel: Cefiro _

_Camil tamimoto: Camil Rose _

_*********************Aishiteru Baka: un nuevo comienzo ******************************_

_*************Capitulo uno: De Regreso ****************_

[*][*][*][*]Japón, Instituto Raimon 7:15am [*] [*] [*] [*]

Veía la lluvia caer tras la ventana sin prestarle mucha atención a la clases que el profesor dictaba, no es que fuera un vago sin oficio que no quería prestar atención, solo que no le atraían los cruces de la generación ,leyes de Medel esto leyes de Medel aquello, miro por el rabillo del ojo a los demás en el salón, una mueca divertida cruzo su rostro no era el único que estaba en esa posición, a decir verdad los únicos que estaban atentos a la clase eran Kido, Fubuki y extrañamente Endo , volvió a posar su vista en la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana una tras otra, suspiro, la tormenta no parecía cesar pronto , sus ojos fueron a parar a una cabellera azul marino de unas extrañas puntas rojizas y algo rebeldes sentada a dos asientos frente al suyo junto con un peliplata , no se había fijado en qué momento había llegado , así de distraído estaba, aunque también podía ser que no llegara corriendo y armando jaleo como Endo , se quedo observándola un rato hasta que un fuerte dolor llego a su costilla obligándolo a voltear en dirección contraria -¿Por qué fue eso Midorikawa? – miro al peli verde algo molesto al nombrado

El peliverde alzo los hombros como si fuera lo más normal de mundo –estabas muy concentrado mirando a Shiokaze– el pelirrojo se sintió descubierto y volvió a mirar la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo ocultando la mirada del defensa con un tímido sonrojo que se asomaba por sus pálidas mejillas –estas todo rojo Hirotito tomatito –soltó una risilla apenas audible al igual que el kiyama al recordar el curioso sobrenombre

Su cara estaba hecha una furia del sonrojo que poseía, miro al peliplata a su lado que sonreía algo divertido ante su sonrojo, cerró los ojos evitando que su observador mirase sus orbes azul marino en contraste con su piel nívea al igual que el chico a su lado –i-idi-diota- tartamudeo tímidamente cubriéndose la cara con el cuaderno más cercano el cual resulto ser el del príncipe de hielo

-creo que sería mejor el termino Ideo-ta- sonrió luego de recibir un golpe de su propio cuaderno – oh me han dado ayuda – la peliazul hizo un puchero con el sonrojo ya disminuido , le encantaba estar con ella desde que la conoció en Hokaido , se alegro aun mas cuando supo que se mudaría a la ciudad Inazuma y estaba que se tiraba por la ventana según el propio Midorikawa, no sentía nada de amor romántico hacia ella , más bien era un amor de hermanos y la consideraba mejor amiga –al parecer ya dejaste de pensar que te estaban espiando – sonrió de nuevo divertido al ver el sonrojo aumentar en sus mejillas

Solo se le ocurrió golpearlo con el cuaderno de nuevo a su vez que hacia oídos sordos a lo que el defensa le decía- cállate idiota-

[*][*][*] Francia, Casa de la familia Yorumo, 5:28 pm [*] [*] [*]

(Están en horas diferentes pero no se cuanto)

-Iberis ¿ya esta lista tu maleta?-un hombre de tez morena y ojos verde-aqua algo mayor que aparentaba unos 40 años ( w nemuru3003no te enojes onegaii, pero no diste su edad ) caminaba de un lado al otro buscando cosas de aquí para allá y de allá para acá

-etto…esta casi lista solo …falta… mi ganchilla ¡si eso falta! Dame unos momentos papá _ kusso kusso ¡como se me pudo haber olvidado que hoy nos mudaríamos a Japón!-_ la chica de tez morena pero no tan morena corría de un lado para el otro metiendo ropa en una maleta de color aqua al igual que sus ojos aunque estos tenían un tono verdoso siendo iguales al de su progenitor, un estruendo resonó en su habitación –genial –hizo un mohín de inflar las mejillas para luego soplar un mechón rebelde de su cabello color Calipso (no que eso era un tipo de música? , mi estar confundida ) aunque un poco oscuro , tomo una liga para el cabello y se ató este en una coleta baja, a pesar de tenerlo recogido a media espalda algunos mechones rebeldes surcaban su rostro , se aparto uno de los mechones dejando a la vista una extraña marca de nacimiento en su cuello- ya casi esta-se levanto del suelo gracias a la caída por la maleta ya que esta estaba en el suelo abierta haciendo que tropezara y callera de lleno al suelo -¡mi violín! –la morena tomo un violín de tonalidad oscura y lo guardo en un estuche negro junto algunas partituras para luego cerrar la maleta y salir de la habitación - ¡listo papá!- el hombre salió con una mujer rubia de tez pálida y ojos color chocolate – Lyz ¿y tus maletas?- la chica miro curiosa a la mujer compañera de su padre a lo cual esta sonrió

-ya están en el taxi Iberi, faltabas tu-el padre de la morena tomo las maletas y las metió en la maletera del taxi- Kard amor no seas tan apresurado- soltó una risilla para luego recibir un beso en los labios del nombrado

-vamos tarde- sonrió dejando ver una perfecta dentadura blanca-no queremos perder el vuelo ¿o sí?-ambas damas negaron rápidamente para luego subirse al taxi …

[*][*][*] Francia, Instituto de Arte le'diore 5:40 pm [*][*][*]

Dos chicas iban de un lado para el otro pero en especial una peliblanca de ojos jade –Daria ¿has visto las partituras de _**Romeo&Cinderella?**_ – la ojiverde miro a la nombrada , esta volteo dejando ver sus ojos verdes como la mismísima hierba que crecía en los prados aunque el orbe derecho estaba reprimido bajo un parche negro en el cual sobresalía una cicatriz de forma diagonal atravesando este

-no- estaba buscando sus pinceles sin efecto satisfactorio-¿y mis pinceles? –miro a loa ojoverde denotando su piel ocre ,frunció sus labios escarlatas en una mueca de disgusto al no encontrar sus instrumentos de trabajo –no hay partituras, pinceles ni pinturas –se acomodo un mechón de su sedoso cabello negro azabache tan oscuro como la misma noche el cual llegaba debajo de su muslo , ambas chicas se miraron para luego suspirar la pelinegra disgustada y la peliblanca infantilmente

-¿Qué buscan?-ambas ojiverdes de distintas tonalidades miraron hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba un joven de una estura algo alta de piel clara de orbes carmesí intenso como si de sangre se igual que su cabello el cual caía en un corte disparejo dándole un aire de rebeldía

-lo que se pierde –la voz de la pelinegra demostraba frialdad , el ojirojo suspiro divertido y mostro sus manos en las que traía dos maletas , una de color blanco y la otra de color negro, la ojiverde solo tomo la maletita negra junto con la suya propia de un color azul oscuro- vamos tarde-

-gracias céfiro-baka no se qué hacer – sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo –Daria tiene razón vamos tarde, aun no puedo creer que vuelva a Japón y mas por una beca –los ojos dolor jade se iluminaron a lo que él chico sonrió- y menos mal que vienen conmigo , qué harías ustedes sin mi –rio divertida mientras la ojiverde mostraba una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible -muuuy bien ¡vámonos! tomo una maleta de un color celeste mientras dejaba la pequeña maleta en manos del chico- ¡Japón allá vamos! – los tres jóvenes salieron del magnífico instituto para subirse a un auto negro

[*][*][*] Francia, Casa de la familia Blanc 5:55 pm [*][*][*]

-lo siento…- un suspiro salió de sus labios delicados y apetecibles de un tono durazno , su piel clara y cremoso junto con su estatura no la ayudaba mucho a decir vedad era baja unos 1,45 a lo máximo la hacía ver frágil haciéndola parecer una muñeca , jugueteo con sus cabellos azabache cortado en diferentes capas parecían ser una cascada de la noche hasta sus rodillas- bueno…aquí voy –releyó la nota que traía en sus manos

_**Mamá ,papá discúlpenme, no se preocupen estaré bien, se cuidarme por mi misma, gracias por el cariño que me han brindado, bueno iré directo al grano, voy a Japón como ya lo dije se cuidarme sola, les are saber lo más pronto que pueda de mi estadía allá ,cuídense…hasta pronto y por sobre todo los amo…**_

_**Con amor Aria **_

Miro la casa de la familia en la cual había sido recibida con amor desde que la vieron en aquel orfanato, ambos orbes de un escarlata brillante mostraban un mar de sentimientos, confusión, alegría y otros sentimientos mesclados en aquella joven-espero…que la promesa siga en pie…- luego de colocar la nota en la mesita aferro el agarre a las manetas ya colocadas en la entrada, camino con paso suave para luego seguir rumbo al aeropuerto-_el lado bueno de vivir cerca del aeropuerto – _

[*][*][*] Francia, Aeropuerto 6:00 pm [*][*][*]

Unos cabellos negros volaban por los pasillos del lugar , las personas con las que chocaba solo podían ver unas puntas blancas denotando su piel morena –lo siento , lo siento, disculpe, con permiso –trataba de no tropezar , sus ojos azules como el infinito cielo viajaban de un lado al otro buscando la puerta de su destino –abuela…seguiré mi sueño..-

_**Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Japón por favor abordar por la puerta cinco…**_

_**Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Japón por favor abordar por la puerta cinco…**_

Apuro mas el paso ignorando el agudo sonido de su teléfono sabia quien era y no quería hablar con él-¡al fin!- corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de abordaje en donde la azafata le pidió con amabilidad el boleto-t-tome- su respiración era agitada gracias a la reciente carrera , otra azafata le concedió el paso al avión , sus ojos ahora ya calmados buscaban el asiento descrito en el boleto, miraba cada uno de los asientos , un pelirrojo junto una peliblanca discutiendo por la ventana, le daba algo de gracia , siguió buscando mientras veía a más personas , su mirada se encontró con una oji-escarlata miro el puesto a su lado y esta ya estaba ocupado por una pelinegra de ojos verdes, creyó que eran hermanas pero se denotaba en la actitud que ninguna se conocía ,alzo los hombros sin importancia , miro a los pocos asientos que faltaban un hombre junto a la que debería ser su esposa – Bingo- camino un poco y se sentó junto a una chica de ojos verde-aqua, tomo unos audífonos y se dispuso a tomar una siesta

Cada una de las chicas tenían sus pensamientos en otros lugares muy lejanos de donde se encontraban disfrutando del viaje y admirando la vista que el avión proporcionaba dejando solo una estela de luces parpadeantes, lo que ninguna se imaginaban era que el amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

_**Jo! Ya termine :3 ¿Qué tal? ¿ Amenazas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? Okya ya, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y la forma en que presente algunos de los occ, los occ que falta aparecerán, mas adelante ya que los separe por una razón: 3 bueno , sin más que decir nos leemos luego dejen rewiers o como sea si les gusto ,hasta el próximo cap. –Dark fuera- **_


	3. Chapter 2 : Encuentros Inesperados

_**Holitas criaturitas hermosas y adoradas de la creación *lanza flores de aquí para allá * dejando mi momento de alegría sajdhasjd *-* okya me calmo :3 espero que les guste este cap , los rewiers lo contesto más abajo **_

_**Negrita cursiva :cosas escritas y canciones (partes cantadas)**_

_**Negrita cursiva subrayada: lugares o canciones **_

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Asteriscos entre corchetes ([*]): cambio de escena/lugar

_Occ que aparecen en este cap _

_Daria Aguirre Valentine-j_

_Yuri Ryunkki: Aria Blanc _

_Nemuro3003: Iberis Yorumo _

_Mesariel: Cefiro Reiji_

_Camil tamimoto: Camil Rose _

_Auroxx G Hernandes: Yugata Kobayashi_

_Mara 1D: Grace Sykes _

_**********************Aishiteru Baka: un nuevo comienzo **************************_

_***********Capitulo 2: Encuentros inesperados *************_

[*][*][*]Japón, Una calle de Inazuma Lunes 7:16 am[*][*][*]

Solo podía maldecir a la vez que corría, la maldita alarma no sonó aunque en parte era su culpa, sus pies iban todo lo rápido que podía salpicando los charcos formados gracias a la tormenta del dia anterior y parte de este –genial – chasqueo la lengua molesto ante las diminutas pero molestas gotas de agua que golpeaban su cuerpo empapándolo poco a poco - ¡ten cuidado por donde caminas!- miro con disgusto a la persona causante de su choque dando resultado que ambos cayeran de sentón al suelo, su mirada se poso en unos ojos del mismo color que los suyos aunque estos de una tonalidad un poco mas oscura como si hubieran fundido una esmeralda dado resultado ese verde, despertó de su ensoñamiento al recordar la causa del choque –mierda-la chica lo miro curiosa apartando un mechón de cabello blanco al igual que la mismísima nieve cayendo con delicados risos hasta los glúteos, se levanto rápidamente para luego continuar con su camino pero luego de dar dos pasos miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro con impaciencia ,ya daba igual la lluvia estaba mojado, hacia atrás ayudando a la chica con sus libros los cuales estaban desparramados por el piso

-G-Gracias-la chica tomo los libro que le ofrecia el castaño ojiverde guardando estos en su mochila con un extraño colgante ubicado en un cierre de su bolso era un muñeco de piel clara cabello rojo ,dos puntitos verdes para los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa junto con una polerita azul y short blanco junto con unos zapatitos negros , muy parecido a uno de los jugadores del Inazuma en si parecía estar hecho como si fuera un peluche –disculpa por chocar –sonrio muy avergonzada para luego levantarse …o el intento

Su mirada se poso de nuevo en la chica que yacía en el suelo con una expresión de dolor recorriendo su rostro, chasqueo de nuevo la lengua molesto –_ bah que se las arregle sola-_ siguió caminando ignorando a la peliblanca , siguió caminando olvidándose del motivo por el que corría- a la mismísima mierda- frunció el ceño molesto ante el motivo de tener que refugiarse bajo una tienda –por lo menos puedo esperar a que pare la lluvia

Se levanto con dificultad, se fijo en su tobillo alfo inflamado- ¡me lleva la que me trajo!-su mirada se volvió opaca por unos momentos –mamá…-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla fundiéndose con las gotas que golpeaban su rostro-¡muy bien!-sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa ,dio un paso pero lo que esta vez salió de sus labios fue un gritillo de dolor-duele…-trato de no apoyar mucho el pie lastimado ,no faltaba mucho por llegar pero el dolor del tobillo era demasiado-falta poco…-siguió caminando con dificultad

[*][*][*]Japón Instituto Imperial lunes 7:15 am [*][*][*]

-¿¡qué rayos hiciste esta vez Yugata!?-un peli celeste corría por los pasillos del instituto cargando a una chica de la mejor forma que un chico podría…como un saco de papa siendo perseguidos por un par de chicos

-nada Sakuma, ellos se lo buscaron –cruzo sus brazos de un tono moreno con algo de olor vainilla dando un lindo tono de piel en una señal de disgusto , sin tomarle importancia a que estaba siendo cargada por el amante de los pingüinos acomodo un mechon de su lacio y sedoso cabello negruzco como si de carbón fuese llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombros ,poso su vista denotándose el color carmesí brillante que estos poseían a los jugadores de rugbi (asi se escribe ._.?) que venían furiosos tras de-dobla a la esquina-la ojiroja estaba realmente relajada en contrario al peliceleste ,este cruzo en esa dirección encontrándose encerrado ante un pasillo sin salida

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- ambos se miraron y luego a su alrededor en realidad no había mucho por hacer no había donde ocultarse y enfrentarse dos contra seis no es muy justo que digamos , escucho un ruido como si algo se hubiera levantado y efectivamente así era -¿¡ que demonios haces ¡? ¡Estamos en el segundo piso idiota! –miro alarmado a la chica quien estaba saliendo por la ventana

-mi explicar , mi salir por la ventana , tu seguir a mi –rio divertida ante la cara de palo del defensa –salimos por aca , mira-señalo un árbol con algunas ramas cerca de la ventana –solo tenemos que bajar por ahí –dicho y hecho, la pelinegra con agilidad hasta una de las ramas del árbol –sera mejor que te apures-sonrio divertida , le gustaba molestarlo s

Suspiro resignado , no le quedaba de otra –_algún día de estos me vas a venir matando –_ salto justo como lo había hecho ella, pero ninguno de ellos contaban que la rama era muy frágil para el peso de ambos-¡YUGATA!-ambos cayeron de lleno al suelo pero el que recibió más daño fue el peliceleste quien amortiguo la caída de la nombrada hace poco –_si, tenía razón, algún día me vas a matar –_

-el lado bueno de esto es que ya no nos persiguen –ambos rieron divertidos para luego levantarse –vamos a clases,no quiero mas problemas con los viejos –cerro los ojos ocultando el color carmesí de estos , los ojos del defensa fueron a parar a la pelinegra, sabia a que se refería y de hecho a que se debía su rebeldía ,le había tomado mucho cariño a tal punto de tratarla como a una hermana menor

-tienes razón , vámonos-ambos caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el interior del instituto olvidando lo que había sucedido hace rato mirando al cielo ahora despejado pues la tormenta había cesado hacia unos minutos

[*][*][*]Japón, Instituto Raimon lunes 7:30 am [*][*][*]

Sus ojos zafiro vagaban por el salón distraídamente tratando de descubrir si alguien conocía a los nuevos estudiantes a decir verdad Midorikawa estaba charlando muy animadamente con Hiroto aprovechando la ausencia del profesor ,un sonrojo se iba apoderando de sus mejillas a medida que observaba al pelirojo -¿eh?-miro con curiosidad a un colgante en su bolso parecía ser un peluchito de una chica de piel palida y cremosa de cabello blanco hasta los glúteos adornado por un broche de helado con un vestidito blanco ,zapatillas blancas y dos puntos verdes para los ojos con una sonrisa, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho-¿_será su novia?_ –se entristeció y oculto el rostro entre sus brazos,volvió a posar su vista en el pelirojo ojiverde pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos ante la entrada del profesor

-muy bien,como ya lo dije hoy tendremos a nuevos estudiantes pero primero pasaremos la asistencia-el hombre ya mayor pues su cabello pintaba algunas canas saco una pequeña carpeta y comenzó a preguntar los nombres uno por uno hasta llegar a la parte final

-_**Endo Mamoru**_-

-presente-

-_**Hiroto Kiyama-**_

-presente-

_**-Shuuya Goenji-**_

-presente-

_**-Kazemaru Ichirouta -**_

_**-**_-presente-

_**-Aki Kino-**_

-presente-

_**-Yuuto Kido-**_

-presente-

_**-Shiokaze Yamamoto -**_

-presente-

_**-Shiro Fubuki-**_

-presente-

_**- Ryuuji Midorikawa –**_

-presente-

_**-Akio fudo-**_

-¿Akio Fudo?-bajo sus gafas mirando a cada uno de los asientos sin resultado -¿alguien sabe donde esta el joven Akio?-ninguno de los presentes pudo contestar la pregunta del mayor,tacho una marca en la carpeta-insistente-guardo la dichosa carpeta para dirigirse frente a la pizarra- por favor sean educados, son estudiantes extranjeros –miro seriamente a los chicos presentes-si no, habrá castigo , creo que las gradas del campo de atletismo necesita una limpieza –tragaron en seco esas gradas tenían años sin usarse asi que no seria muy fácil limpiarlas, abrió la puerta dejando ver a un grupo de chicas y un chico –adelante-

La primera en presentarse fue una chica cabello Calipso oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde-aqua- ¡mucho gusto! –sonrio-mi nombre es Iberis Yorumo es un placer conocerlos –el profesor señalo un puesto vacio al lado de un joven de rastas –mucho gusto-sonrio sentándose junto al estratega el cual le sonrio amigablemente

-mucho gusto-sonrio amablemente –soy Cefiro Reiji, un gusto-miro un asiento vacío junto una peliverde –hola –ambos sonrieron mutuamente

Se quedaron de piedra al ver la siguiente chica, su parche cubría uno de sus ojos verdes oscuro, miro a los presentes-Daria Aguirre-dijo con indiferencia se sentó detrás de un peliverde muy conocido por el ejecutor de la navaja meteoro

Se escucharon varios "awwww" ante a siguiente chica parecía una muñequita debido a su estatura y sus rasgos frágiles y delicados,pero estos se hicieron callar al observarlos con sus ojos escarlatas con algo de rebeldía- mi nombre es Aria un gusto-el profesor la mando a sentar junto con un pelirojo con un "tulipán"en la cabeza, ambos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna mientras se seguían presentando los faltantes

-hola es un gusto conocerlos soy Camil Rose un gusto conocerlos- se sento al lado de un pelicrema el cual le sonrio de lado, sus mejillas se tornaron en un lindo color carmín haciendo que ocultara el rostro entre sus brazos

-Bueno nos hacen falta Grace Sykes ,Matthew Williams sus vuelo se retrasaron y Harui Ki-las palabras del profesor fueron interrumpidas ante la puerta abierta dejando ver a dos personas

-¡Fudo! ¿¡que haces con mi hermana!?- el Kiyama se levanto enojado al ver como Fudo llevaba en su espalda a la peliblanca de ojos verdes que yacía dormida en la espalda del estratega -

Chasqueo molesto la lengua y entro sin explicación –eh bella durmiente, despierta-de un suave coscorrón los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron dejando ver sus orbes esmeralda, se bajo de su espalda haciendo una mueca de dolor y fijo su vista en el profesor y luego en el pelirojo de ojos verdes

-disculpe profesor –miro a Hiroto y camino con algo e dificultad abrazándolo una toz fingida de una ojihierba la hizo recordar- disculpen-sonrio nerviosa y apebada- mi nombre es Harui Kiyama es un gusto conocerlos espero llevarme bien con ustedes-sonrio, sus ojos notaron como el ojiverde de su hermano la miraba buscando una explicación , a lo que solo pudo sonreir a modo de "te explico luego"se sento al lado del castaño del mohicano viendo como este chasqueaba la lengua molesto, no le tomo importancia y presto atención a la clase

La clase siguió como de costumbre aunque se sentía un ambiente tenso gracias a la escena de ambos kiyama , sin saber ninguna de las chicas que estaban sentadas con los que pronto serian los causantes de que sus corazones palpitaran rápidamente al igual que el único chico extranjero el cual no sabía lo mismo…

_**Reviews**_

_**Yuri Ryunokki : me alegra que te haya gustado, owo9 no te preocupes por el reviews (si importa e.e me anima a seguir el fic) sii flores :G hasta la otra nos leemos **_

_**SuperFan: lo siento , ya tengo muchos occ asi que no puedo aceptarte disculpa :c **_

_**Cami Tanimito: claro que voy a seguirlo mujer! Seguire cuando pueda pues ya no tendre la pc **_

_**Auroxx G. Hernandes: yep,este era esa historia ,Harui es la hermana de Hiroto ,pero decidi borrarla y crearla de nuevo con los occ y parejas por eso esta diferente aunque tendrá partes de la original asi que no te golpeare , yo no quiero Abeja ;A; soy alérgicas a las muy hijas de su madre ñah hasta la otra **_

_**Mara 1D: me gusta que te guste el fic xD sii bueno al punto, tuve que cortar el fic , pero no te preocupes apareceras en el siguiente ya que tuve que detallarlo mas **_

_**Nemuru3003: estare escribiendo el que viene nos leemos luego **_

_**Valentine-J: aquí esta la continuación loca desquiciada , nahh yo te amo xD espero que te guste nos vemos en el siguiente cap **_

_**Jooo y termine , bueno mas o menos ,estoy corriendo contra el tiempo ya que mi hermano viene en camino y esta laptop es de el asi que si me la ve me la quita,por eso corte el capi ,no se cuando pueda volver a subir los capítulos,les pido que me entiendta tratare de subirlos en el chance que tenga, espero que les guste y dejen rewiers , faltan solo unos occ pero como ya dije tuve que cortar el cap, no se desesperen ,seles quiere-Dark Fuera-**_


	4. Chapter 3: ¡no es lo que parece!

_**Hola mi gente hermosa, ya llego por quien lloraban, ;A; tarde porque ;A; había escrito el cap donde mis primos y y yyy se me olvido pasarlo al celu (ya que lo guardo ahí y luego lo paso a una pc con internet e.e9) bueno quedan dos occ que presentar, ya que no tengo la ficha aquí, la tengo en la PC de mi hermano solo tengo la de Grace Sykes disculpen u.u **_

_**Las que faltan son Hanaco de BlackyMandi y **__**Matthew Williams de Haruhi-Nya el próximo capi aparecen :3 o tal vez en el otro :3 no se desesperen **_

_**Negrita cursiva: cosas escritas y canciones (partes cantadas)**_

_**Negrita cursiva subrayada: lugares o canciones **_

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Asteriscos entre corchetes ([*]): cambio de escena/lugar

Cadena de Flash Back {*}: las cadenas de flash back son recuerdo cortados por ejemplo

{* Dos niños de la infancia *} {*Sangre*}{*Una promesa*} : no sé si me entiendan u.u y los diálogos de estas cadenas irán en - skds- como los diálogos comunes

_*****__**1**__** Palo de agua: es una expresión coloquial y se refiere a cuando llueve muy fuerte sin llegar a ser una terrible tormenta **_

_**La única occ que me pertenece es Harui los demás **__**NO **__** me pertenecen **_

_**Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece los reviews el contesto abajo :3 **_

_**PD: recuerden que dije que no aparecerían todos los occ en un capitulo, pueden que aparezcan en uno y en otro no **_

_*************************Aishiteru Baka: Un Nuevo Comienzo***********************_

_***********Chapter 3 : ¡No es lo que parece!************_

_[*][*][*]Japón, Pasillos del Instituto Raimon 10:15 [*] [*] [*]_

Unos ojos rojos que expresaban rebeldía vagaban por los pasillos del instituto, se acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-¿eh?- articulo un gesto de curiosidad ante unos cabellos que parecían ser cataratas de miel cayendo hasta su cintura sus ojos siguieron mirando la hermosa tonalidad la cual se dividía en dos capas, la primera ,llegaba hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha y la segunda se encontraba atado por dos coletas delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada-disculpa ¿estas perdida?- se giro hubo un encuentro, carmesí contra miel contrarrestando contra su piel morena mesclada con un tono vainilla, se quedaron mirando unos minutos antes de que uno de ellos despertara de su trance

-s-si –un tímido sonrojo de vergüenza se asomo en sus mejillas –soy Grace Sykes, soy nueva –sonrió tímidamente haciendo que el chico frente a ella se sonrojara-oye ¿no deberías estar en clases?

-¡oh! Ya veo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, son las 10:17 las clases comienzan a las 11:30 luego del descanso –sonrió igual que la chica frente a él-un gusto, soy Afuro Terumi-ambos volvieron a sonreír a la par-si quieres puedo darte un recorrido –la recién llegada articulo un suave "si por favor "– no quiero sonar entrometido, pero ¿de dónde vienes?

-vengo de Francia pero pase mi infancia en América más específicamente en Detroit-el chico la miro y se acomodo como si fuese un tic nervioso su largo cabello-oye… ¿quisieras jugar cinco por cinco?-los ojos rojos se posaron en la chica con curiosidad como hace rato, sonrió algo divertida- nos hacemos cinco preguntas cada uno-Terumi parpadeo varias veces ante la explicación de la chica, camino al lado de Grace cruzando en cada esquina sin mencionar el lugar

- las damas-la chica soltó una risilla de diversión-está bien, está bien comienzo ¿Qué te a parecí ¡cuidado!-como si de una acción incrustada en su cerebro el brazo del chico tomo la muñeca de la semi-morena apegándola a la pared y el frente a ella quedando en una posición comprometedora pero recibiendo un impacto en su espalda , ¿la razón?, un balón de básquet había entrado con fuerza por la ventana impactando la espalda del "dios"-¿estas bien?

-¿¡TERUMI!?-un par de ojos curiosos miraban atónitos la escenita frente a ellos, una chica de espalda a la pared, Afuro Terumi junto a ella aprisionándola a la pared con sus caras a centímetros, casi al punto de tocarse, Max y Kurimatsu miraban a los "cachados" con muestras de asombro

El nombrad junto a la chica solo pudieron articular una sola frase completamente sonrojados a la vez que se separaban a la velocidad de la luz

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-

_[*][*][*]Algún lugar del instituto Raimon 10:30[*] [*] [*]_

Una cabellera blanquecina vagaba junto a un par de motas de cabello rojo y verde –los extrañaba –sonrío con nostalgia-nii-san ¡mitte mitte!-la chica señalo unas bancas de cemento vacías -¡arre caballo!-el peliverde sonreía divertido al ver a Harui en la espalda de Hiroto como hace rato en la clase de Biología pero en vez de Hiroto se hallaba en la espalda de Fudo

-_ahora que recuerdo_ nee Harui ¿ahora si nos dirás lo que paso?- una mueca de confusión atravesó el rostro de la ojiverde – ay de tal palo tal astilla –Hiroto y Midorikawa rieron divertidos al ver la mueca, que de antes era de confusión ahora era de enojo fingido - ¿Por qué venias en la espalda de Fudo?-

El ojiverde miro a la chica buscando una respuesta ante la pregunta del adicto al helado- dijiste que ibas a responder luego de clases-miro el mohín de inflar las mejillas de su hermana y suspiro-bueno no luego de clases ,pero ese no es el punto , habla –

Suspiro resignada sabia que debía decirles si o si-bueno…-

*******************Flash Back*********************

Le dolía como el demonio y justamente el primer día de clases que iba a decir si llegaba tarde –_hola disculpe profesor llegue tarde porque un chico de mohicano choco conmigo…_ni te la crees Harui-rio divertida para seguir caminando ya toda empapada por la lluvia que parecía no cesar –me duele…-suspiro para seguir caminando a paso lento pues el tobillo no lo podía afincar, era eso o ver el infierno con cada pisada-el clima está loco-suspiro divertida al ver la lluvia ahora caía en diminutas gotas pero ya no valía estaba empapada de pies a cabeza , se apoyo en la pared de una tienda para disminuir el dolor que sentía

*************P.O.V Fudo**********

El jodido clima estaba loco (ewe comentarios iguales será cosa del destino ewe) primero e palo de agua*1 y ahora escampaba levemente nada parecía estar acorde hoy-_tsk ya llegue tarde para que apurarme-_ Salí de la tienda para encontrarme con la misma chica que había chocado hace rato, tenía los ojos cerrados-_me pregunto por qué estará así…_Bah deja de pensar en tonterías – chasquee la lengua molesto, al parecer me había escuchado pues sus parpados se abrieron dejando ver ese verde

-¿hablas conmigo?-me miro confundida, suspire cansado para -negar con la cabeza y una mueca del labio- vale, disculpa - ¿disculpar? Pareció leer mis pensamientos pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? Estoy seguro de que no refleje confusión en mi rostro- por lo de hace rato-rio divertida-por mi culpa terminaste empapado-chasquee la lengua por quien sabe cuánta vez, me sonrió para luego caminar-duele…-susurro apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara-¿_que te interesa a ti lo que le pase a esa chica?_ veía como se alejaba a paso lento, hasta un niño de 3 años corriendo podría pasarla con facilidad-_¿¡que!?-_ Mire sus ojos verdes los cuales veían los míos llenos de confusión y a decir verdad yo también estaba confundido ,deje de ver sus ojos para mirar su brazo el cual se encontraba sujetado por mi mano, en realidad ni siquiera supe cuando la moví -disculpa ¿Sucede algo?- la mire de nuevo –_maldita sea –_no sabía quién putas era y ya la miraba como un estúpido, quería irme pero algo me lo impedía –discúlpame llego tarde ¿podrías soltarme?- como si fuera mi ama y yo un estúpido perro obedecí sin chistar, sin pensarlo dos veces me incline

-sube –me miro con confusión –_esta chica está demasiado desconectada del mundo-_sonreí con burla para luego mirarla y chasquear la lengua -¡mierda sube de una buena vez o te dejo acá , mira que no soy de mucha paciencia!-asintió rápidamente para subirse a mi espalda, sentí un calor apoderarse de mis mejillas-¿_a esto llaman sonrojo?-_la sentí aferrarse a mi cuello, se sentía extraño su cuerpo estaba tibio como si nunca se hubiese mojado y era todo lo contrario pues ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza –_tsk Akio Fudo ¿Qué te está pasando?-_

********Fin de P.O.V*************

Se veían dos cuerpos caminando por las calles bajo las diminutas gotas de agua que aun caían del cielo casi despejado, una sobre la otra (1313ciando ewe) dándose el calor mutuamente

******Fin del Flas Back*****

(Obvio que no le dijo lo que Fudo pensaba)

-en pocas palabras, choque con él, me lastime el tobillo, no podía caminar, me lo encontré y me dijo que subiera a su espalda-los dos chicos presentes miraban boquiabiertos el relato de la chica sobre lo sucedido-¿Qué?- abrió el bolso sacando su almuerzo de este mientras miraba a los dos mayores- no es nada del otro mundo (si supiera xd ) –dio un mordisco a su onigiri llenándose un poco de arroz

-en realidad-Kiyama hizo una pausa para morder del oniguiri de la chicas

-¡hey!-inflo las mejillas ante el repentino robo de ahora su ex almuerzo miro a los ladrones aun con rastros de arroz en los labios pues Midorikawa no se había quedado atrás

-como seguía, en realidad ese Fudo no era Fudo-los ojos verdes de la chica miraron realmente confundida a su hermano-lo que quiero decir que ese no era Fudo, en realidad es Burlón, temperamental, egoísta ¿sigo?-la chica negó con la cabeza para luego seguir disfrutando de su almuerzo ahora compartido entre ella y los dos chicos ex alienígenas

[*][*][*]Instituto Raimon, Cancha de juego 10:45[*] [*] [*]

Una chica de estatura bajita y cabello en capas irregulares negro azabache buscaba un lugar donde almorzar tranquila, ya que el nuevo instituto era realmente escandaloso en contrario a el antiguo donde asistía –veamos-fijo su vista en un árbol cerca de la portería, camino hasta ahí sin notar a un joven de cabellera roja y ojos dorados lo curioso es que este parecía tener un gracioso tulipán sobre si-ese…-al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente

(Yuri Ryunokki discúlpame ;A; espero que te guste los pequeños cambios que le hice a la historia)

******Cadena de Flash Back****

(Si me entienden a medida que desarrolle la historia no podre el subtitulo)

{*Una pequeña niña de cabellos negruzcos*}{*La misma niña en un rincón sola*}{*Un pelirrojo ojidorado acercándose a ella*}{*Ambos niños de seis años, juntos*} {*Unas personas hablando con una señora de mayor edad*}{*Las mismas personas mirando a la niña*}{*La señora mayor hablando con la niña-¡no! ¡No quiero irme!-*} {*ambos niños juntos, la niña se haya llorando y el niño secándole las lagrimas el niño hablando*Aria no llores ¿si?}{*ambos niños ocultos debajo de una mesa, ambos con sus meñiques unidos el niño hablando –cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos te lo prometo }{*las mismas personas encuentran a la niña, esta los mira aterrada ,mira al niño a su lado, este le toma la mano impidiendo que se valla, la niña grita-¡NAGUMO!-lagrimas surgen de los ojos de la pequeña, de un tirón sus manos son separadas ,gotas saladas caen de los ojos de ambos niños, ninguno de los mayores se inmutan, un grito sale de los labios del pequeño-¡ARIA LO PROMETO!-}{* suben a la niña en un auto, este comienza a andar-¡ARIA!¡ARIA!¡NO ME OLVIDES! El pequeño corriendo tras del auto, la niña baja la ventanilla del auto y logra articular algunas palabras antes de que este se aleje y pierda de vista -¡TU NO TE OLVIDES DE MI NAGUMO!

(hay yo no sé pero se me aguaron los ojos ;A;)

Se acerco lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían –Na-Nagumo-san- parpadeo varias veces ocultándose detrás del árbol en el que se hallaba efectivamente el niño de sus recuerdos ,pero no se hallaba solo, frente a él una chica bajita con el cabello rizado color chocolate y ojos miel- q-quiero d-decirle q-que ust-usted m-m-me g-gusta y y-yo q-quería s-saber si-si usted-su mano se hallaba en su pecho en el lugar de su corazón, sin saber porque escuchar esa confesión le hiso retroceder ,tal vez estaba interrumpiendo algo privado

-no digas tonterías Ritsuki, mejor vete a declarártele a otro y ante tu pregunta , la respuesta es no-el ojidorado se marcho encontrándose con la ojiroja sorprendida, confundida y enojada, ese no podía ser el ,simplemente no podía ser aquel que le prometió aquello , el pelirrojo se quedo mirando a la chica examinándola como si fuera un radar-_se parece a Aria…no seas estúpido Nagumo ella está en Francia…se la llevaron lejos de ti_-sin decir nada se alejo a paso lento de donde antes estaban las dos chicas, pues la declarada había salido corriendo luego de las palabras del delantero

-esto….no…esto no es lo que parece…-

[*][*][*]Instituto Raimon, Terraza 11:15am[*][*][*]

Adoraba esa vista que le proporcionaba la terraza era tranquila, todo lo contrario al instituto, en pocas palabras un lugar relajante, siguió comiendo de su almuerzo pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo girar la vista, una cabellera negra se asomo por esta junto con unos ojos como el mismísimo cielo-hola ¿Camil Rose?-la chica avanzo con timidez hasta donde estaba el peli crema el cual hacía señas de sentarse a su lado

-s-si-tartamudeo-_vamos Camil ¿Qué te sucede?-_se sentó en el lugar señalado por el delantero maestro de las técnicas de fuego-¿Shuuya Goenji?-este asintió-linda vista-los ojos cielo admiraron la vista que la terraza proporcionaba mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos luciendo las extrañas puntas de color blanco ante la atenta mirada del imitador de Vegeta

-oye…¿de donde vienes? El profesor dijo que eran de extranjeros –dio un bocado de su almuerzo luego de hacer la pregunta, trataba de romper el hielo pero por alguna razón no sabía cómo hacerlo

Se mordió la lengua y evito mirarlo a la cara, pues sus ojos se hallaban cristalizados ante la tristeza que surgió su mente- vengo de Paris –sonrió para dar un bocado a su comida luego de haber tragado prosiguió ya que se había dado cuenta de la mirada curiosa del chico-vivía con mi Abuela Katherine-sonrió-y con una bola de pelos-

-¿bola de pelos?- la extrañeza se reflejaba en la voz del pelicrema a lo cual la chica rio divertida provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico

-un gato Angora que tenía mi Abuela, se llamaba Niko-sonrio,la vista de la chica fue a parar al almuerzo del chico en el cual se encontraba un chocolate, olvidándose de con quien se encontraba perdió la timidez y fue hablando -Abuela…Fue Niko el que se robo el chocolate...-susurro aunque el delantero fue capaz de escucharla

Tomo el trozo de chocolate y se levanto con cuidado de no tirar su almuerzo-¿quieres esto?-la chica lo miro sonrojada y apenada al sentirse descubierta –ven quítamelo-su sonrojo aumento con la sonrisa de lado del pelicrema, se levanto haciendo el mismo gesto para no tirar su almuerzo –ven y quítamelo-la pelinegra inflo las mejillas para dar saltos tratando de alcanzar el trozo de chocolate pues el delantero había alzado su brazo impidiendo que la chica lograra su cometido

-d-dame acá s-si me lo vas a dar-saltaba todo lo que podía tratando de coger el trozo del dichoso chocolate-¡no es justo Shuuya!-el chico se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la chica (recuerden que solo en Asia se llaman por los apellidos según la confianza , y como ella era de parís :3 )sin fijarse del asombro del chico salto tomando el chocolate entre sus dedos, pero perdió el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran uno sobre el otro y lo más raro, con sus labios apenas unidos por una barra de chocolate

-valla valla, miren que tenemos acá-una una cabellera castaña peinada en un mohicano se había asomado a la terraza ya que no era solo el lugar del pelicrema , sonrió con burla ante la escenita frente a él-no sabías que fueras tan rápido Goenji-el nombrado solo atino a sonrojarse para luego de unos minutos levantarse junto a la chica como si hubieran visto el mismísimo demonio(aunque en realidad lo vieron xD) ambos, hechos tomates solo pudieron articular la misma frase

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-sin decir nada mas la chica salió corriendo terraza abajo escuchando las risas proporcionados por el castaño

_**Contestando a los Reviews :**_

_**Auroxxx G Hernández : Las abejas son unas hijas del demonio que pican feo ;A; dejando de lado mi trauma a las abejas, me alegro haberte aclarado tus dudas o3o y espero que te haya gustado el capi, no apareció Yugata porque porque…*busca una escusa en una libretita* estaba estudiando ok no, porque ya que es de otro instituto me cuesta hacerla interactuar con los del Raimon así que u.u discúlpame yina te disculpes por el Reviews comprendo me ha pasado lo mismo xD **_

_**Yuri Ryunokki: disculpa por modificar un poco la historia de Aria ;A; no me mates *se esconde detrás de una mesa volteada *buehh espero que te haya gustado y si hay algo que no te gusto me lo haces saber owo9 yy s me gustan las flores pero sin abejas **_

_**Camil Tanimoto: sadasjhdjas gracias a Tu Reviews me llego la inspiración para escribir el fic pos ahora van 3 owo ewe9 bueno bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi nos leemos **_

_**Mara 1D: xD ese era el propósito aunque no soy muy buena en las comedias pero estoy haciendo un intento yy si ewe que club tan culs , por cierto Grace por fin apareció, ojala te haya gustado el capi owo7 nos leemos **_

_**Bako FF: aquí está la conti,espero que te haya gustado, disculpa por no hacer hacerla aparecer a tu occ u.u **_

_**Valentine-J : tengo una amiga así xD pero buehh ojala ye haya gustado el fic y lamento que no haya aparecido daría pero por su personalidad aun estoy pensando en cómo hacerla entablar conversación con Mido**_

_**Bueeeno espero que les haya gustado ¿que les pareciera? ¿Helado? ¿Galletas? ¿Helado con galletas? Ok no :3 si hubo algo que no les gusto díganme tratare de mejorar owo, bubububueeeno gracias todos sus reviews me animan a seguir el fic *o* sin más que decir, nos vemos en la otra-Dark Fuera-**_


End file.
